


【郭得友/严颂声+张显宗】好借好还-06

by shark_pond



Series: 咸吃小范淡操心 [39]
Category: zry48
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22847044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Series: 咸吃小范淡操心 [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598779
Kudos: 11





	【郭得友/严颂声+张显宗】好借好还-06

严颂声必然不答，郭得友也没指望听见什么，单是调笑一句，严师座耳廓便红到滚烫。  
郭得友小心摸他下腹，又怕碰到伤处，实在拘束。  
严颂声却说：“你……你想要，只管…只管要就是了。”  
郭得友在他耳垂舔一下：“怕你疼。”  
“已经好了。”严颂声抬臀磨一磨，“你憋得难受，我看着也不爽利。”  
郭得友早就想肏他，这会儿揣摩严颂声到底不是玻璃人，便让他跪在脚踏上，手撑着床，自己站在地面。龟头待入时，拿指头戳刺，严师座肛穴如处子般紧窒，显然自己不曾玩过。郭得友往他臀肉上拍几下，雪白挺翘的软肉晃动，仿佛最上等的牛乳炼出的凝冻。几巴掌下去，臀上挂了红，那肉口倒是张开了。  
严颂声两手攥着床单，抬头是张显宗一副失魂模样，后头小河神阴茎顶入，许久没吃到男人精液的肠穴欢欣收缩，险些立时高潮。  
郭得友避开他伤处，俯身压着他，“你也叫两声。”  
严颂声不肯，郭得友也不勉强，心知他气性傲。早先严颂声不听话，偏与他逆反时，折他脾气还有道理，这会儿严颂声跟他心意相通，哪里舍得作践。  
但他不知道严师座不这么想。  
外头傲得不行的严师座今日得见张显宗浪荡模样，浑似开了窍。  
他咬了咬嘴唇，将快感带来的呻吟泄出肉润唇间。  
“唔……”  
郭得友一愣，以为自己听岔了，细细一听竟然真是严颂声，扩开柔软肠穴的阴茎又大了几分，要不是记得严师座还有伤，这会儿怕是已经抓着他的腰胯死命狠干。  
“哈啊……嗯……”严颂声面皮通红，“轻、轻一点……”  
“轻不了，这么久没肏你的穴，忍不住。”郭得友舔舔他后背，“乖乖，腿再开点儿，还没全进去呢。”  
严颂声便将腿打开更多，郭得友的公狗腰一挺，阴茎整根没入，小腹啪地打在臀肉上，听得严颂声筋骨酥麻。浓密耻毛磨蹭他光洁干净的穴口，又痒又疼得要让人发疯。  
“舒服不舒服？”郭得友故意问。  
严颂声一时不答，他就退出来，往里头猛肏一下。  
“——嗯啊！”严颂声惊叫出来，复又捂着嘴，低声说，“舒服……”  
“怎么舒服？”  
“……”  
“乖乖，再不说，我就走了。”郭得友嬉笑道，“哎哟，别夹这么紧。”  
严颂声眼睫低垂，因羞耻挂了一层泪。  
“被……被小河神肏……很舒服……”  
“怎么肏的？”  
严颂声小腹紧绷，肠道将郭得友的阴茎夹得更紧：“被插进来……”  
“插进去怎么了？”郭得友退出一点，“严长官，说话要清楚，不然我可不知道该怎么肏你啊。”  
严颂声喘息一声，半日才说：“小河神插进来……顶到最里面……嗯——肚子都被顶起来了，每次都把身体肏开……啊啊……”  
郭得友捏了捏他大腿：“喜不喜欢？”  
“啊啊——！喜欢……喜欢被——被小河神肏开……”  
严颂声学乖了，这几句一出，郭得友再不忍心折腾，时轻时重地肏着严颂声的穴，硬是将数月没被东西玩过紧如初次的肉口肏回千娇百媚的初熟模样，一会儿严颂声里头出淫水，郭得友就退出来以手指撑开，引着清液流出，再进去好生肏弄。这一弄就是一个多小时，自鸣钟响了一回，郭得友才将精液射在严颂声肠穴里头。  
“好乖乖，我给你弄出来。”郭得友助他翻身，要他仰躺着开腿。  
严颂声却说：“留在里头就是。”  
“你这会儿身子弱——”  
“正好补一补。”说罢严颂声假装合眼休息，郭得友见他胸口漫上一片红，知晓这人害羞，遂没说话，倒是真的躺在他和张显宗中间，将人揽住轻拍后背。  
严颂声回来之后，虽歇息过，又被郭得友将上下两张嘴肏过，这会儿才是真真觉察疲倦。死里求生的劳累，一路上奔波困顿，系数袭来。他往郭得友怀里缩了缩，靠着结实的身体睡了过去。  
张显宗消化完小河神的精气，也累得不行，手指仍旧插在雌穴里，竟然也睡着了。  
郭得友本想换条床单，见这两个娇娇睡得酣梦香甜，遂只把被子盖好，一手搂着一个，正经睡过去。  
这一睡险些睡没了白日，三人一同起来，困困倦倦的。外头夕阳擦着房角下去，张显宗打个哈欠，因嫌弃床上他淫水干透，弄得床单有些磨人，自己卷着枕头与一条薄被到沙发上，又躺下。  
郭得友服侍严颂声起来，少不得又弄一时。严师座被他精液呛得咳嗽，张显宗正要睡着，听了之后抄起一个靠枕往那头砸：“烦不烦！”  
郭得友一手抓住：“乖乖，别吵，再吵就要请家法了。”  
张显宗显是僵了一下，翻身朝里，对着沙发靠背，只留那对圆翘可爱的臀肉对着人，中间雌穴濡湿饱满，被腿根挤出漂亮的起伏弧线。  
严颂声与郭得友出门去，才问：“什么家法？”  
小河神嘿嘿一笑，没说话。  
严颂声又问：“到底是什么？”  
“别急，”郭得友让他坐下，“哪天你惹我不高兴了，让你也试试。”  
严颂声嗤笑：“你莫要惹我不高兴就是。”却又想起自己以前惹小河神不高兴时怎么被惩治。  
那会儿小河神可真不是东西，将严师座肉花都肏肿了，又插进他嘴里干，手指还不住调弄肛口，过后严师座难受好几天；也不是难受，只是肉花肿起，他臀又饱满，内裤宽松些免不得往臀缝里走，棉质布料磨着肛口，酥酥麻麻一阵痒，不多时就泌出肠液打湿。也是打那时候起，好端端一个军官给小河神肏得用肠穴泄身潮吹，以至于现在被郭得友摸两把就有些心猿意马。  
郭得友笑道：“不用说狠话，我还没消气呢。打你那几鞭子，后头还有。”他给严颂声挡着风，“等你好齐全了，早晚拿巴掌把你屁股打得坐都坐不住。”  
严颂声飞过去两记眼刀子，却见郭得友脸上带笑，并非玩笑。  
想来当真等他好了，臀上还有一顿苦难受。  
又听得郭得友说：“不必说张显宗，我给你也预备了一个。”  
“什么？”严颂声下意识反问。  
“家法。”郭得友靠着桌子懒洋洋道。  
天不算暖，他却只穿一件单衣，衣襟大开，露出麦色的结实胸膛。  
严颂声问：“到底是什么？”  
郭得友朝他屋内比了比：“自己看去。”  
严颂声便披着皮风衣进屋去寻，终于在一个空衣箱里找到，竟是两具小木马，颇似孩童玩耍之物，成人坐着亦可，不过手脚拘束。  
不同于孩童玩物之处乃是这两具小木马鞍子上耸起的假阳具；严颂声伸手一摸，木头裹了一层漆黑皮革，模样颇似郭得友那根玩意儿。一具上头只得一根，另一具却有两根，显然是给张显宗准备的。  
他将木马放回去，合上衣箱盖，原地站了半日才出去。严颂声心中大骂小河神无耻至极，拿这种淫具当“家法”，又有些慌张，不知道等自己伤好了是不是也要“领家法”。  
郭得友见他出来，将满头小辫子一甩，嘬嘴亲一口。  
“看着怎么样？”  
“亏你手巧。”严颂声故作冷面，“拿出去给别人做，当真有点儿丢人。”  
“自然是我手巧，”郭得友的手不怎么安分，隔着灰蓝军服揉捏严颂声的奶子，“等你骑上去，保管一会儿就要叫你男人饶你一命。”  
严颂声笑出声。  
“不信你等着。”郭得友撇嘴。  
那两具木马可是他花了好长时间才做好的，且不说每处木头都拿砂纸细细抛光又刷上清漆，生恐有一根毛刺扎伤人；单说裹着木头的皮子，就是他鞣了两三个月才制成，光润无比，尤其张显宗受用那两根，还拿郭得友的精液加上催情药细细浸过，保管这没心肝的骑上去就翻眼吐舌。给严颂声的木马很正常，盖因严颂声不至于出什么大纰漏，不似张显宗是个坏胚子，一时看不住就要闹事情。  
先头严颂声不在时，张显宗跟肖正国也不知道怎么就生起气来。肖正国是个木头美人，自己想想也就过去了，张显宗偏不，夜里摸进房中，咬了肖正国一口，还没喝血就被唐山海拿枪顶着叫了郭得友来。经此一回，郭得友气了，遂想出这办法。  
给张显宗做木马，只想教训他。  
给严颂声做，却是想得旖旎十分。  
严颂声这人端着，跟肖正国的端着又不一样。严颂声出身世家，自小锦衣玉食，念的学堂也是顶好的。郭得友自称人中龙凤，严颂声当真是人中龙凤。这么一个人受过洋教育，却又在床上三从四德顶顶好，“家法”只当情趣，不必折磨人。  
晚饭没叫张显宗起来，严颂声又是被塞了各色补血菜肴。单红米紫米就四样，小河神一边哄他吃，一边说什么红米补血紫米补气，乌鸡汤补血又补气。吃过领着他转了几圈消食，又烧水泡澡。屋里换了个大澡桶，小河神舒舒服服坐在里头，两手搭在边缘，严师座就坐在他腿上，后腰硬挺挺硌着那玩意儿。


End file.
